


Flawed

by Hevitza



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hevitza/pseuds/Hevitza
Summary: My poems, or at least those that are written in English. I apologize in advance about any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Breakfast in Bed

My skin, bread

My blood, jam

You've always liked your breakfast cold.

My tongue, melted butter

My eyes, two egg yolks

How would you like them?

 

May I offer you

Breakfast in bed?

Eat me raw, cold and blue,

Press your teeth against my shoulder

While it’s still soft enough to cut.

While it’s still fresh,

No wrinkles,

No bruises,

No tears.

 

My tears, alcohol,

As if made for you,

Drink them until they are no more,

So you can make me cry again.

 

My spit, my sweat,

My never-ending tears,

Alcohol.

May I offer you

a glass?

 

You've always liked your breakfast cold,

Let me freeze,

Drink me and eat me

And cut me to pieces

With bread and jam and butter

And milk,

If you would be so kind,

As the milky way

Crumbles in our hands.

 


	2. Of Sadness and Sadism

Darling, your looks

Can kill

The most poisonous snake.

Your spit and sweat

Tip-toing

Around your blood,

A wine stain.

 

So don’t mind me

If I look

Too much

Or not at all:

Your eyes, my love,

They kill.

 

I am, firstly

And usually,

The most poisonous snake

Darling, your looks

Have killed me

Have chocked me

Have put me under

A dark, mysterious spell,

Almost

A wine stain.

 

I wish,

How I wish,

My love could kill

I would slit your throat

And watch as you give me

A thousand drops of blood

Until you’re down to one,

One silent, lonely drop

And I would whisper to your ear

“I told you so”

 

And I have

Told you so.

Most of the times,

I do.

 

I prayed to a weird god

With rusty voice

And heavy fingers

I have asked him

“Dear God,

I wish,

How I wish,

My spit could kill.”

 

So if I kissed you

(and I will)

You would breathe

One last time

Next to my mouth

Next to my ear

I would whisper

“I love you”

 

And I do

Love you.

As I hadn’t

For so long.

 


	3. The Habit of Giving Up

You could show some forgiveness,

you know.

I’m lonely for I’m sad or I’m sad for I’m lonely;

I haven’t known for years,

Haven’t known it for eternity,

Heavens know I would thank some forgiveness.

 

You could show some love,

You know,

Before my heart goes tumbling down

And crashes itself at my feet

Bleeding trough my eyes

Bearing the same sadness as the empty hands you raise.

 

You could show some happiness,

You know,

Before your ugly tears bring me to the floor

Before I give you my heart

So you can breathe again.

Before you reject it,

Even though heaven knows you need it more than I.


End file.
